


Cafuné.

by winterandiron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is emberresed, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Feelings Realization, Female Reader, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, One Shot, PTSD, Sam is an asshole, Shy!bucky, Swearing, hair play, make out, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandiron/pseuds/winterandiron
Summary: Bucky always asks you to play with his hair and when you finally question why he does it his answers surprises you.





	Cafuné.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is the first time I write on english so please have in mind that this is not my first language. 

You were used to it at this point. It was a regular thing that everyone on the team thought was weird while you didn't wanted to put too much thought into it. It was nothing. He just liked having his hair played with and you were the only teammate friendly enough to ask that to. That's exactly what you told yourself every time Bucky would request your hands on his long, soft brown locks so you wouldn't fall deeper in the dark hole that was being in love and not being corresponded. 

Of curse you didn't told a soul about it, not that you were really friends with anyone in the compound, unlike what the word seemed to think you didn't gossip with Wanda and Natasha while painting each others nails, so you didn't exactly had someone to talk about it, which only made it worst.

Movie night was something you actually did, most of the time the whole team was in the common room getting ready to watch whatever movie has been picked and just silently enjoy it together. You would usually bring your own pillow from your room and that one big fluffy blanket that everyone would try to steal from you throughout the movie and sit on the huge couch while some of the guys preferred to lay on top of the furry carped on the floor. tonight was no different.

 

"Come on (Y/N), you need to learn how to share, girl" Sam shouted at you from the floor trying to pull the blanket from your legs. 

 "Fuck you, Sam. The blanket is mine, I don't have to share anything" With that he let go of it and murmured something under his breath. 

 "Can you stop acting like children?" Natasha entered the room wearing her black pajama shorts that usually made Steve's eyes go wide. But he was nowhere to be around. 

 "F.R.I.D.A.Y can you tell antique 1 and antique 2 to move their asses down here so we can start the movie?" Tony ordered the AI. 

 

 That's when your anxiety started to show up. Because movie night was the most common occasion for Bucky to put his head on you lap as soon as he could and you knew tonight wouldn't be an exception, which made you nervous, even if you did it every sunday. 

 The two super soldiers finally appeared and it was pretty obvious they were in the training room before since they looked somewhat tired. They both looked like they just got out of their showers and were wearing clean comfy clothes. Steve's hair was still wet from what you could see but Bucky's was completely dry and looked like a mess which was a certain indication that he just used the hair dryer on his bathroom and didn't bothered to brush his hair afterwards. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a plain black V neck and fuck did he looked good on them. 

 

 "Jeez, Tony, we're here. Calm down" Steve said as he sat down in the empty space between Natasha and Tony. 

 

 That only free spot left on the couch was between Wanda and Clint, but Bucky just let himself fall in the carpet right in front of you and without a word he placed his head on you lap. 

 

 "What are we watching?" Steve asked, to which Tony was quick to answer.

"We're watching Grease and you two don't have a say on it because you're late. F.R.I.D.A.Y roll the movie" After Tony's command the screen came to life and the lights went down. 

 

 A couple of minutes later you were really into the movie and the beautiful cinematography of it when you felt the head on your lap constantly moving and shifting it's position. You knew it was just a matter of time befor- 

 

"Doll?" He kept his voice down so he wouldn't disturb the movie for the rest.  

"Hmmm?" You eyes remind on the screen but your heartbeat was going faster.  

"Would you mind putting your hands in my hair? I mean, if it doesn't bothers you..." He was always nice about it, even if you hadn’t deny it since the first time he asked you, he would always make sure you were comfortable with it.  

 

You didn't say anything, just letting your fingers get lose in his hair, it felt fresh clean because of his shower and it was super soft as usual. Your nails ran lightly over his scalp and behind his ears, you didn't have to look down to know that made him close his eyes and relax his whole expression. 

 

"Why do you only let Y/N touch your hair, Bucky?" Wanda's voice caught everyone's attention. 

"What?" Was Bucky's only response as he opened his eyes and pulled his head up from your lap to look at her. 

"I mean... you always ask her to play with your hair but you don't let any of us even come close enough to touch it. Why?" You watched carefully for any odd reaction but he just shrugged and ignored the question. 

"Come on, man. When are you going to have the balls to actually show some of your feelings?" Sam stated, apparently bothered for some reason. 

 "Sam, shut up!" Steve used his captain voice and that meant he was serious.  

"No, I mean it, he's never going to adapt if he doesn't stop being such a pussy". The room fell silent after that. 

 

 You felt Bucky tense up against you legs, the darkness in the room didn't let you see much of his face but he didn't gave you, or anyone, a chance to try to see closer. He stood up and left without a world. 

 

 "That's just fucking great, guys, brilliant!" You glared at Sam and Wanda before standing on your feet and following the soldier. 

 

Running through the hallway where the rooms were you stopped in front of Bucky's door and hesitated before knocking. Wanda made valid point, you never saw anyone else touch his hair, not even steve. So why let you do it? If it was a thing he would only let girls do, the why not let Natasha and Wanda do it? After all he wasn't much more intimate with her than he was with them apart from letting her play with his hair. 

so why?

 Finally you let you knuckles hit the hard wood of the door and waited to heard something from the other side but you didn't. 

 

 "Buck, it's me... open up, please" You keep you voice soft so he wouldn't feel threatened. 

 

The knob made a noise and the door was open, all the lights inside seemed to be off but you still stepped in slowly. The only illumination was coming from a little lamp on his night stand that let you see him sitting on the edge of the bed, his face hanging low, probably so you wouldn't see his face. If the situation was reverse you would for sure be embarrassed too. Closing the door behind you, you walked getting closer to him till you were right in front of his figure but not a word was said. Your hands felt the silky texture of his locks and your fingers ran through it letting you thumbs slightly rest over his cheekbones. 

 

 "Hey..." He didn't answer but you could see the light pink bush covering his face. "Are you going to talk to me?" 

 

His eyes went up and stared right into yours, if you didn't knew better you would say he was staring through your bare soul, your heart rate speeded up and your chest went up and down with each breath you took. It was an intense moment for both of you. You could tell he was affected too. 

 

 "What do you want me to say, doll?" His voice sounded raspy. 

 "Actually... I'm really curious as to why you only let me touch your hair" You caressed his hair a little more, almost encouraging him to tell you. He sighed before speaking again. 

 "Before the war I used to take a lot of ladies out on dates, as you probably have heard, and my hair was something that they all were fascinated with for some unknown reason" He frowned. 

 "Maybe because is soft and cute" You smiled at him while messing his hair with both hands. 

 "Well, point is, after I could finally scape from Hydra I was constantly moving from city to city, and I realized than people had become a lot bolder these times." You felt him shiver before he could continue. "I could be on a supermarket in Vienna, buying whatever i could afford to fill my stomach and some random girl would come up to me and ask if she could run her hands through my hair, in the 40's I would have laugh and say yes, in that moment? I had a panic attack and ended up running away from the place without saying a single word." He sounded extremely sad, even if that was a memory from years ago it still hurted him. "Even when I got here, everyone kept asking, boys and girls... I even through about cutting it so I didn't have to face that problem anymore, but I never actually got around that".

"I'm glad you didn't". You mumbled as your grip of his hair got a little more firm.

 "And then when you came around I started to feel this urge..." You breath got caught in your throat when you felt his hands firmly grab your hips and pull you a closer. "I wanted you close, I wanted to have your scent always around and... well I did wanted you to play with my hair." His words warmed your heart and leave you totally speechless but he wasn't over yet. "At first I didn't knew why I felt like that, but the it was pretty obvious I had developed feeling your you, doll"

 "Y-you have feeling for me, Buck?" The words shuttered their way out and he giggled at that.   
   
 "Of course, Y/N, it's pretty damn obvious" he smiled at you, apparently not embarrass anymore. "So I couldn't resist anymore, I asked and you said yes, from then every time I had the chance to have you close I took it". 

 He just displayed his feeing for you and there was not a single muscle on your body that wasn't shaking, you crush of 3 years have confess he had feelings for you and now the only thing you could think about was kissing him. 

 

 "So you don't have any urges left?" You asked with your stare glued to his lips and his fingers dipped in the skin of your hips. 

 "Fuck. Sweetheart, don't go there" His breath became superficial and you let your thumb ran over his lower lip as a result of the rush of feelings going through you at the moment. 

 "Why not?" Looking at his eyes again so you wouldn't miss the feelings they displayed. 

 "I've wanted to kiss you for so long, (Y/N). Don't play with me like tha-" You cut him off by kissing him firmly. 

 

 You had anticipated the moment for so long it didn't felt real at first so both of you were afraid to move and break whatever kind of spell was in the air. Until you did and everything became so real, the intensity of the kiss went up and you could feel each others breaths against the skin of your faces. His arms closed around your waist and all you could do was hold onto his shoulders so you wouldn't fall down on his arms. But finally you both gasped for air, breaking the kiss but remaining close. 

 

 "Woah..." You giggle and hide you face in the croak of his neck. "Doll face?"

 "Hmmm?" Your lips were pressed against the skin of his shoulder and he could feel them curve into a smile. 

 "Only if you would let me kiss you some more, Sergeant". 

 

And then the only thing that was heard on the room was your scream when Bucky grabbed your waist and pulled you with him towards the bed behind you. 


End file.
